


Hungry

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Winchesters go after the Horseman of hunger, everyone is affected by the Horseman's influence. Including Castiel for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 5x14 My Bloody Valentine
> 
> I was recently thinking about this episode, and wondering at the reasons why Castiel didn't have a particular hunger for anything beyond his vessel's hunger for hamburgers; that he was an angel and thus perfect (doubt it), or that maybe he was broken too, like Dean, and they're both just two fragments of one whole.
> 
> Then I remembered this fic. A bit different from those two theories perhaps but... it is what it is.

Cas's vessel wasn't the only one who was hungry. Castiel may be an angel, but it didn't mean he didn't have desires. Even as an angel that rebelled against heaven, even as an angel who still had his grace, he felt it. His desire was numbed by his celestial presence, but it was still there.

It was present everyday. Whenever he was around Dean, he felt it in his soul. And it wasn't just the influence of some cherub, because heaven had less than a use for his desire for Dean Winchester. If anything, the desire he felt had always worked against heaven the moment he saved Dean. This desire was far more natural, and far more swaying than any others.

When he was away from Dean, Jimmy's desires took over. But in Dean's presence, his connection to his vessel shifted, reacting to his soul. He really had to hold himself back, and he did this by using his vessel as an anchor.

But when the horseman was in town, even Cas couldn't hold back his desires.

Cas held Dean down on the bed, their clothing enclosing them in a thick bundle of pressing limbs and hot kisses. Cas held down Dean's wrists as he kissed and licked at Dean's neck.

"Cas… I can't," said Dean.

"Of course you can," Cas breathed huskily. "If you can do this with a string of anonymous hookers, surely you can indulge me."

"I don't feel like it," said Dean. "I don't feel like any of that right now. Not even you, Cas."

"Sam told me about your recent restraint," said Cas, pulling back. "But you don't have to --"

"Yes, I do!" said Dean. "If I'm the only one who can resist this horseman, then I have to use that advantage to take him out!"

Cas straightened out, holding himself over Dean by latching on to his shoulders. "I know it's hard for you, Dean. But you don't have to do this alone. I can help you."

Something in Dean's expression shifted, but then a light seemed to go out in his eyes. "Whatever. Just do what you want to me."

Cas had only one moment of clarity, just one, before his inhibitions flooded from him, and he continued kissing and rubbing and touching Dean all over his body. One moment of clarity, to realise that something else was bothering Dean, that whatever his desires were, they lay in a very dark place in his mind, and they had nothing at all to do with Cas. But before he could remember even considering the thought, he'd shed both of their clothes and their bodies were packed tight deep within each other, exploding in a wonderful state of ecstasy that made even Cas cry out.

This was Cas's true desire… even if Dean couldn't love him enough to share it. Even if Cas couldn't pull Dean out of whatever state he lived in, yet. But it only grew Cas's desire to make Dean truly love him as much as Cas loved Dean.


End file.
